Polyacrylate polymers are widely known and used for producing various different structural materials and composites. A common acrylic polymer today is poly (methyl methacrylate) (PMMA), which has excellent optical properties. PMMA is used in the manufacture of organic glasses, bulletproof security barriers, LCD screens, furniture and many other applications. Methacrylate polymers are used extensively in medical and dental applications where purity and stability are critical to performance, for example for fabrication of intraocular lens (Ursell et al., Anterior Capsule Stability in Eyes With Intraocular Lenses Made of Poly(methyl methacrylate), Silicone, and AcrySof, J. Cataract Refractive Surg., vol. 23, pp. 1532-1538, 1997) and in denture industry (Rahul Bhola at al., Trends Biomater. Artif. Organs, Vol 23(3), pp 129-136, 2010).
PMMA can further be modified to give different properties of the material without severely compromising the optical properties of polyacrylates, such as in Jap. Patent No. 06287398 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,749. However, in practice, the properties of methacrylate-based polymer blends by making modification to the methacrylate-based polymer blends are based on PMMA (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,408). In addition, there are known problems associated with a deficiency of the mechanical properties of acrylates with molecular weights below 100,000, especially 50,000 (see Vieweg and Esser, “Kunststoff-Handbuch”, Issue IX, “Polymethacrylates”, page 112 ets.)